Amenirdis
Amenirdis was a princess from the mythical island of Kerma. The eldest daughter of Pharaoh Taharka and Queen Tiyy, she served as the handmaiden of the god Apedemak in his temple in the city of Zerzura. After her brother Shabako disappeared while searching for their father, Amenirdis organized an expedition to the old city of Kerma in Africa. But the expedition was captured by slave hunters, and she became a slave known as Ayisha. After being sold to a British family in Calabar, she was bought by Cutler Beckett, the East India Trading Company Director for West Africa who intended to use her to find the treasure of Zerzura. Biography Early life Princess Amenirdis was born and raised in the city of Zerzura. She lived in the royal palace with her family. She possessed one of the three sacred bracelets needed to enter the labyrinth beneath the temple of Apedemak. Her bracelet gave her the power to see through illusions and create ones of her own. Her bracelet could also be disguised as a simple piece of cloth. She was also given a eunuch bodyguard Tarek, who was very fond of her and protected her at all times. Quest to Kush When Amenirdis was fifteen years old, her father left the hidden island to find the cure for her younger brother's sickness. A year later, her other younger brother, Shabako, also left the island in search of their father who never returned. After four years, neither Amenirdis' brother nor her father returned. Amenirdis then led an expedition to the ancient city of Kerma. There she hoped to make an offering to the god Apedemak in the most ancient temple and Apedemak may reveal where her lost family was. However, when they reached the ancient city, south of the third cataract of the Nile, all they found were ruins. Before they could leave, they were captured by slave hunters who had pistols and muskets, the weapons still unknown to the people of Kerma. Before she was taken captive, the high priest Piye and her bodyguard, Tarek, helped her create an illusion so that she was less noticeable. She used the power granted to her by the bracelet to make her appear as a hideous old woman. Piye, Tarek, and Amenirdis were then captured by the slave hunters and brought to Calabar to be sold. Ayisha To prevent anyone from recognizing her true identity as a princess and holding her for a high ransom, she changed her name to Ayisha. Calabar The slave hunter who captured Ayisha was named Ancona Wren-John. He confiscated her jewelry (with the exception of her sacred bracelet) and kept it with him and sold them. Later, Ian Mercer, one of Cutler Beckett's operatives, discovered the jewelry and brought the owner to Beckett, who recognized that it belongs to a Zerzuran princess. Beckett bought the jewelry in hope that it would help him find the island of Kerma. He went to Wren-John see if he had the princess as a slave. Wren-John tells him that the only remaining slave from that hunt was a ugly women, Ayisha. Ayisha was working at the Dalton Plantation along with Tarek. Beckett then offered the Daltons a very high price for her. Jack Sparrow Although Ayisha secretly knew English, she hardly ever spoke in Calabar. She continued to save up coins in order to be able to run away back to her homeland. However, she did not need to spend her money on a ship because Beckett, who was desperate for her to tell him the location of Kerma, instructed Jack Sparrow to take her on board the Wicked Wench and convince her into giving him the headings. Ayisha, however, knew of their plan before they met at the market. Ayisha continued to remain disguised and did not speak English. Jack spoke with Ayisha through Chamba, who knew both pidgin and English. Jack told her that he will take her home to her island. Ayisha agreed only if they also take along Tarek, her body guard. Once they were out at sea, Ayisha told Jack that she will not give him the heading to Kerma unless he sailed to the New World to rescue her brother, Shabako, from slavery. Jack accidentally took her scarf, which held together her illusion, revealing her true self. Jack, who met her father, Taharka right before he died, realized that Ayisha is actually Princess Amenirdis. He agreed to rescue Shabako so that they may gain the other sacred bracelet. After rescuing Shabako from a plantation in New Avalon, the Wicked Wench ran into the infamous rogue pirate ship, the Koldunya. During the attack, Ayisha blew up the powder magazine of the Koldunya and led the Wench to victory. After the battle, Esmeralda's ship, the Venganza, assisted the Wench in recovering from their tough battle. Ayisha quickly became jealous of Jack and Esmeralda's relationship. When Jack asked her what was troubling her, they kissed for the first time. Esmeralda invited Ayisha over for dinner on her ship and they became good friends. After Esmeralda and her crew left, Ayisha and Jack spent more time together and quickly formed a romance. Back in Zerzura Jack Sparrow faithfully returned Amenirdis and Shabako to their home. The Wicked Wench was followed by La Vipère, because Christophe-Julien de Rapièr had one of the bracelets which were needed to open the gates of the Zerzuran Labyrinth. Amenirdis led them through the enchantments to the hidden island. Upon their arrival, there was a great homecoming feast. Jack, Chamba, and Robby Greene were invited to the feast and Jack first met Queen Tiyy. The next day, Shabako, the heir to the throne, announced in a speech that all the slaves in Kerma shall be freed in one year. He also named Princess Amenirids the Grand Vizer of Kerma, the first woman to ever fill that position. Amenirids accepted her position and agreed to help free the slaves, motivated by her time as a slave. Into the Labyrinth The following day of the emancipation, she led Christophe and Jack into the labyrinth of Zerzura to allow them to take some treasure as promised. However, the party reached some troubles in their adventure through the maze because unfortunately no one in Zerzura knew the sacred word that will help vanish illusions and monsters of the four elements of the universe: earth, water, air, and fire. However before hand Amenirdis had made a list with all the possible sacred words and after must guess she found that the word was Sekhmet, the cat goddess. When she, Jack, and Christophe reached the center of the labyrinth, Jack ran up to and swiped the Heart of Zerzura, feigning betrayal to Amenirdis, who played along for Christophe's sake. Christophe takes Amenirdis hostage and threatens to kill her, so Jack gives him the fake Heart of Zerzura that Amenirdis created. When the god, Apedemak appears to attack them, Christophe escapes and Jack faints. Amenirdis bows to and thanks her god, agreeing with him that Jack is a good man who wouldn't take the real Heart. Behind the scenes *It is possible that this character is named after the Egyptian Princess Amenirdis I. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' it:Amenirdis Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Kerma Category:Inhabitants of Calabar Category:Slaves